Recuerdos de Navidad
by paulettehuddy
Summary: En Navidad, todos nos ponemos a recordar...También Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House.


Hecho para el concurso navideño de mi querido foro HuddySpain. Breve, y quizá no es de lo mejor que he hecho, pero caramba!! Tenia muchisimo trabajo y lo tenia que entregar, asi que lo hice en una hora. De cualquier modo, quería dejarles algo como regalo de Navidad.

Por cierto, como casi nadie pasa por ahi, los invito a ir a la seccion de Crossovers y leer mi crossover de House y Crepusculo "La belleza de la inmortalidad"

Es todo, lean y comenten, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

La Navidad era una época que carecía de importancia para Gregory House. De hecho, le resultaba mas bien enfermizo ver el despliegue de ternura y comercialismo que se despliega en esas épocas.

También para Lisa Cuddy era así. Para comenzar, siendo judía la navidad cristiana carecía de sentido para ella. Si le era agradable, y le arrancaba sonrisas el ambiente de ternura y nostalgia que inundaba a las personas en esos días, pero nada mas. No festejaba nada, porque en realidad no había nada que festejar.

Desde luego para ninguno de los dos fue asi siempre. Hubo una época , cuando eran jóvenes y no importaba la religión, ni el comercialismo, ni el dejarse llevar, en que la Navidad era una época llena de oportunidades.

Michigan era una universidad famosa por sus fiestas. Desde luego, y aprovechando que eran los últimos días que los alumnos pasaban en el campus antes de salir de vacaciones, hacían multiples fiestas con ocasión de las navidades. Fiestas a las que, como todos los estudiantes, asistían Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House.

_Michigan 23 de diciembre de 1988_

_-¡Cuddy¡- gritaba House desde su mesa- Siéntate acá, vamos no seas tan timida._

_-Hola House- le saludo Cuddy, desde la entrada del salón de fiestas de la fraternidad- Espera ahí voy._

_Una vez que Cuddy estuvo sentada junto a el, House comenzó a hacer platica._

_-¿Una judía festejando la Navidad cristiana?- le dijo, mientras le servía una bebida._

_-¿Un ateo festejando la Navidad cristiana?- contestó ella, mientras daba un trago a la bebida que Greg le había dado._

_-Somos un par de incongruentes- dijo House mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra- Deberiamos de estar haciendo otra cosa._

_-No seas un amargado House- le dijo ella- Para estar alegres cualquier oportunidad es buena. Además, la navidad me resulta muy tierna, no importa que yo no sea cristiana. Por lo menos es una época en la que la gente se vuelve agradable._

_-No te pongas melodramática- le dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo- Vamos a ver como el idiota de Marc y sus amigos juegan ver quien bebe mas rápido sus shots._

_Después de varias ronda,s en las que veian como poco a poco sus amigos caian de borrachos, Cuddy animó a House a participar._

_-Solo si tu también participas- le respondió._

_-Desde luego- y ambos se sentaron frente a la barra._

_Obviamente la capacidad de beber de House, era mucho mayor que la de Cuddy, y mucho mayor que la de casi toda la gente de ahí, asi que fue declarado el ganador. Después de eso, siguió la hora del baile que al principio fue rítmico, pero después se tornó romantico, dejando a unas pocas parejas en la pista, entre ellos House y Cuddy. Cuando todo ya había acabado decidió acompañar a Cuddy a su cuarto. La llevaba casi a rastras, pues estaba muy bebida._

_-Listo señorita Cuddy- le dijo mientras empujaba la puerta- Sana y salva hasta su cuarto._

_-Muchas gracias House- le respondió arrastrando las palabras._

_-Creo que es la hora en que el ateo abraza a la judía, deseándole una feliz Navidad._

_House abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Cuddy, pero nunca imaginó que ella comenzaría a besarlo apasionadamente._

_-Cuddy yo no…- le decía, mientras ella lo arrastraba al interior del cuarto- ¡Nos van a ver!_

_-No- le respondia ella mientras le arrancaba la camisa- Están todos en la fiesta_

_-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- le preguntó tomándola de la cara._

_-Absolutamente.- Y lo llevó hasta la cama._

_Cuando hubieron terminado House apenas podía creer lo que habían hecho. Lo que lo hacia volver a la realidad, era ver a Cuddy dormida a su lado. Al principio, el creyó que iba a ser solo un acoston mas, pero lo cierto era que esa novata a la que tenia poco tiempo de hablarle, pero con la que se sentía tan a gusto, lo estaba haciendo sentir especial._

_Se fue dejándola dormida, para evitar que su compañera de cuarto los descubriera. Estaba decidido a volver al dia siguiente. Se movió con cuidado, pero ella lo alcanzó a sentir y semidormida le hizo una pregunta:_

_-¿Vas a volver?_

_-Por supuesto que si. Esto es solo el principio, ya volveré por lo que falta. Feliz Navidad Cuddy._

_-Feliz Navidad House.- y siguió durmiendo._

_Cuando House llegó a su cuarto, encontró una carta del decano, en la que le comunicaba su expulsión, y lo invitaba a no regresar después de las vacaciones decembrinas. House sintió todo el peso de la decepcion y jamás volvió a Michigan, dejando a Cuddy esperándolo._

New Jersey, época actual.

Un caso mas resuelto en la víspera de Navidad. Últimamente eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre para el. Resolver un caso en un dia tan especial, hacia que la gente lo viera como una especie de enviado del cielo, asi que mejor optaba por quedarse en su oficina hasta que toda la gente se marchaba.

Para Cuddy era el dia perfecto para finalizar los reportes del año. Pocos doctores y pocos pacientes que la interrumpieran, además de que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, detestaba llegar a una casa sola, en el dia en que toda la familia se reunia.

House mientras esperaba a salir como fugitivo, recordó la ultima navidad que paso con Cuddy, y como todo había quedado inconcluso. Ese dia fue el principio de un toma y daca que tenia que terminar. Asi que fue hasta su oficina, aunque no sabia que estaba ahí.

-Ya volvi- fue todo lo que le dijo desde la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada-¿Ya volviste de donde?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra ultima Navidad juntos?- le preguntó el.

-House,eso fue hace muchos años. Ya lo superé, no hay nada de que hablar- le dijo mientras se disponía a guardar los papeles en su escritorio.

El no se dio por vencido y se acercó a ella. La tomó por los brazos y la besó. A pesar de su fingida resistencia, no pudo más y se dejó llevar. Finalmente pudo separse para decirle:

-¿A tu casa o a la mia?

La pasión de tantos años se desbordó en una noche. A diferencia de tantos años atrás, ahora hubo madurez y ternura. Escucharon abrazados las campanadas que anunciaban las 12 de la noche.

-Feliz Navidad House- le dijo mientras lo besaba.

-Feliz Navidad Cuddy- le contestó, mientras sonreía.

-¿No te parece que somos incongruentes?- le preguntó mientras le sostenía la barbilla- Una judía y un ateo celebrando la navidad cristiana.

-Cualquier oportunidad es buena para ser feliz.- le respondió mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.


End file.
